


His Shield

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (Kinda)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Themyscira is a part of the UN, bucky has ptsd, of Themyscira, reader disagrees with the accords, reader is a princess, reader marries bucky so he has political diplomatic immunity, she's basically wonder woman, t'challa and reader become bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: You are the youngest of the Amazons, sculpted from clay by your mother and brought to life by Zeus. You grew up on Themyscira, learning languages, fighting, and literature. But then Man’s World had needed a guardian- you.  That was 50 years ago, now you work as an ambassador to your homeland for the UN as well as a member of the Avengers.





	His Shield

“The proposed accords are far too drastic.” You say to several other diplomats standing next to you.

“With all due respect, Princess-.”

“No you will listen, these accord effect the entire population of my country. We will not be subjugated once more, I would sooner withdraw my county from the UN than let that happen and you are lucky to be talking to me and not my mother. She is less likely to withdraw than she is to attempt a military solution.” You sneer.

“That sounds like a threat.”

“A promise. I have already left the Avengers due to this issue.” You say.

“Princess.” Philippus whispers, tapping your arm lightly. You follow her gaze and see your ex-teammate talking to King T’Chaka and his son.

“If you would excuse me.” You murmur as you start walking over to them.

“I am sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us.” King T’Chaka says.

“So was I.” Natasha says.

“Natasha.” You say in greeting.

“Your highness.” Natasha says. “May I introduce you to King T’Chaka and Prince T’Challa of Wakanda? This is-.”

“Y/N Princess of Themyscira.” You say interrupting. “This is our general Philippus and several other of our warriors.” You continue, as all of you bow your heads in greeting. “Apparently my mother thinks I need protection.” That gets a chuckle from everyone in the immediate area.

“You know very well, Y/N that we are not here to protect you, but to protect others from you.” Philippus says.

“Our Princess is very passionate about this topic, as we all are.” Artemis says.

“I have heard.” T’Chaka says. “It is an honor to meet the one woman army who is attempting to take down the Accords.”

“I am simply a mouth piece for my people, I convey their outrage at such a concept.” You say.

“Nicely said.” T’Chaka says. “I look forward to hearing your speech.”

“As I look forward to hearing yours.” You say as an announcement blares in the speakers. “I believe it is time to take our seats.” You say.

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” T’Chaka says. “It is a pity that our opinions differ so, we could have been powerful allies.”

“Perhaps we still will be, one day.” You say, before moving towards the seats.

“Y/N” Natasha says.

“It is Princess Y/N to you, we are no longer teammates.” You sneer.

“Of course.” Natasha says.

“Wanda is safe.” You say. “I had her moved to Themyscira, they will not be able to get her there.” Natasha nods and then you continue to walk towards your seat. You listen intently to King T’Chaka’s speech.

“Everybody get down!” T’Challa yells as he throws himself towards his father. As he does you feel Philippus pull you to the ground? Once the building settles you stand and turn to Philippus, but she is already ordering the other Amazonians to start evacuating everyone. Philippus and Artemis then lead you outside.

“We need to find out who did this.” You say as the paramedics come over to check you out. “I do not need medical assistance.”

“Princess.” Philippus sighs.

“I am an immortal warrior princess who has fought gods and aliens, I am fine. They need to help those less durable. Those who might actually be hurt.” You snarl.

“Very well.” Philippus says as she ushers the paramedics away from you.

“They are saying it was the winter soldier.” Artemis says.

“We need to find him before anyone else does.” You say looking at her, she nods before walking away.

***

“I found him” Artemis whispers as she moves into the seat next to you. “He is in Bucharest.”

“We need to leave now.” You whisper as you stand up. “Get the others, I’d imagine we don’t have much of a head start.”

“What are you going to do when you find him?” Artemis asks.

“Something very stupid.” You say. 

***

You watch him, he’s shopping in the market, going stand to stand. . He doesn’t look like a man who just bombed the EU. When he walks away from one of the stands, you follow him.

“Bucky.” You say, grabbing his arm. You watch as he tenses under your touch, so you remove your hand. “I am not here to hurt you, but you need to come with me.”

“Why?” He asks looking at you.

“I’m a friend of Steve’s. Do you remember him?” You ask.

“Yes.” He says hesitantly.

“Good, that’s really good Bucky.” You murmur. “They think you bombed the UN.” You add after several minutes of silence.

“I don’t do that anymore.”

“Ok, I believe you. But they won’t.” You murmur.

“I’ll have to fight.” Bucky whimpers.

“No, you won’t. Not if I can help it.” You say look him in the eyes. “I have a plan.”

“What’s your plan?” Bucky asks.

“We’re going to get married.”

“What? How will that help?” Bucky asks.

“I have diplomatic immunity. If we got married, it would extend to you.” You answer.

“So they wouldn’t be able to arrest me?”

“No.” You answer.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Bucky says, nodding his head.

“We have to go, quickly.” You say, grabbing his hand. You lead him through a back alley to where Artemis, Philippus and the other Amazons are waiting. “Did you get it?

“Of course, when have I ever failed you?” Artemis asks.

“There is a first time for everything, sister.” You say as you take the marriage certificate and pen from her hand.

“I already filled it out, all you have to do is sign it.” Artemis says, and you nod.

“Thank you.” You say as you sign the paper. Then you hand it to Bucky, who signs it as well. He hands it back to Artemis.

“I am sure your mother will want a ceremony of some sort performed when we get home.” Philippus says.

“I would expect nothing less.” You say. “We should get going. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can get home.”

“Finish what?” Bucky asks.

“They need to know that it wasn’t you, so they can find the party that is actually responsible.” You explain. Then you hear it, someone running, you look up and see a man dressed as a Panther ready to attack. “Who are you?”

“Give me Sargent Barnes.” He says, you immediately recognize his voice- T’Challa.

“He did not kill your father.” You say calmly. “I can prove it.”

“How?” T’Challa asks. You calmly take your lasso from your hip.

“This is the Lasso of Hestia. It compels anyone wrapped in it to tell the truth.” You say as you wrap the lasso slowly around Bucky’s wrist, after he nods his head in approval. “Go ahead and ask him whatever you want to know.”

“Did you kill my father?” T’Challa ask.

“No. I haven’t killed anyone since I broke Hydra’s control over me.” Bucky says.

“Then who set the bomb?” T’Challa asks.

“I don’t know.” Bucky says.

“That is enough, Thank you.” T’Challa says. “You need to get him out of here. Whoever did this has a vendetta against Sargent Barnes. I will explain what has happened to everyone.”

“Thank you.” You say.

“Alright everyone, hands up!” A voice says and you turn to see Rhodey in his suit.

“Shit.” You say.

“I would expect this sort of behavior from Cap, but not you, Y/N.” Rhodey says.

“We could fight.” T’Challa whispers and you shake your head.

“Not unless we have to.” You say. “You have no business here, Rhodey”

“I’m here to arrest Sargent Barnes. Cap and Sam are already in custody.”

“You can’t arrest Bucky.” You say.

“I’m pretty sure I can.” Rhodey says.

“No you can’t. He’s my husband, he has diplomatic immunity. Arresting him would lead to a war with Themyscira.” You say calmly.

“And Wakanda.” T’Challa adds.

“Shit.” Rhodey says. “You all still need to come with me.”

“Very well.” Both you and T’Challa say.

***

“My scientists can help with removing the triggers from your mind.” T’Challa says as he sits down in the office, he, you and Bucky were put in when you arrived in Berlin.

“Thank you.” Bucky whispers.

“I believe this is a start of a great alliance.” You say, smiling at T’Challa.

“I agree.” T’Challa says.

“Your highnesses.” Everett Ross says as he walks into the office.

“Mr. Ross.” You say.

“I would like to thank the two of you for bringing the terrorist to us, but I think we can take it from here.” Ross says as he sizes Bucky up.

“You will not be taking my husband anywhere.” You say, as Bucky grasps your hand. “He is covered under my diplomatic immunity agreement.”

“Also, he did not do what he is accused of.” T’Challa adds.

“We have photographic evidence.” Ross says.

“There are masks that can mimic faces.” You say. “A simple photograph is not enough proof.”

“You will not be taking Bucky, not unless you want an international incident on your hands.” T’Challa says.

“Yes, I have heard about your threats of war.” Ross says. “It was my understanding that your countries weren’t allies.”

“It is a very new alliance.” T’Challa says.

“And it is a very strong one.” You add.

“And I can’t convince you to let our psychologist do a psychological evaluation?” Ross says.

“Do you want to do that, Bucky?” You ask.

“No.” Bucky whispers.

“There is your answer, Ross.” T’Challa says.

“The healers in Themyscira will help him, along with the scientists in Wakanda.” You say.

“Then I guess the three of you are free to go.” Ross says, as he moves away from the door. You and Bucky walk hand and hand out of the room, T’Challa right behind you. But he stops.

“Your people will find who is actually responsible for my father’s death or we will have a problem.” T’Challa says.

“I will also find issue with that.” You say. 

“Of course, your highnesses.” Ross says and T’Challa nods. Then he walks out of the room. 

“So, what now?” Bucky asks.

“We go to my home. You need to meet my mother, the queen. She will be rather put out at the fact that I got married without her there…or the fact that I got married at all.”

“Why?” Bucky asks. “Where you supposed to marry someone for diplomatic reasons.”

“You don’t actually know who I am, do you?” You ask.

“No.” Bucky whisper.

“You just married the princess of Themyscira, my friend.” T’Challa chuckles.

“Yeah, I gathered that. But I’ve never heard of it. Is it a new country?”

“No it’s actually very old.” You say. “It is an island with no men.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky exclaims. “How is that even possible?”

“It’s a really long story.” You say. “I’ll tell you on the plane, okay?”

“Okay.” Bucky says. “I-I don’t think I thanked you, for saving me. So-uh thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I was merely doing what was right.” You say.

***

“So you’re a princess of an immortal warrior race?” Bucky asks as he holds the lasso in his hand.

“Yes.” You say as you play with the other end of the lasso that is currently tied around your wrist.

“You were sculpted out of clay and brought to life by Zeus?”

“Yes.” You answer.

“You’re over a thousand years old? You really speak a hundred languages?”

“Yes and Yes.” You answer, as you laugh. “Is this really necessary?”

“Well in his defense, it is pretty unbelievable.” T’Challa says from the other side of the plane.

“See! He agrees with me!” Bucky says. “Do you really think your scientists will be able to help me?”

“I do.” T’Challa says.

“Some healers from Themyscira will be meeting us in Wakanda.” You say. “They will be able to help too.”

“Thank you, both of you, so much.” Bucky says.

“You deserve peace.” T’Challa answers simply.

“I can’t even remember what peace feels like.” Bucky sighs.

“I’ll help you remember.” You promise.


End file.
